This invention relates to an oil pickup tube assemblies for internal combustion engines, including but not limited to mounting of oil pickup tube assemblies within an oil pan of an internal combustion engines.
Known engine oil pickup tubes, such as that shown in FIG. 1, include an assembly comprising a flange 103 brazed to one end of a tube 101 and a suction end 107 at the other end of the tube 101. The flange 103 has one or more holes 105 through which bolts attach to the oil pump inlet of the engine near the top of the oil pan. The tube curves downwardly such that the suction end is located near the bottom of the oil pan. The tube is thus suspended from the lower portion of the engine crank case or oil pump inlet.
Because of the nature of the design of such oil pickup tubes, engine vibration and other environmental conditions may cause the tube 101 to cantilever from its flange 103, causing cracks in the flange 103 and/or the brazed joint 109 and/or the tube 101 itself. These cracks result in leakage that reduces oil pressure. When oil pressure is reduced significantly, the engine may not operate or may suffer severe wear.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method of mounting an engine oil pickup tube that is not as susceptible to engine vibration or other environmental conditions.
An oil pickup tube assembly comprises an oil pickup tube having a first end and a second end. A bracketed flange mounting comprises a flange disposed near the first end of the oil pickup tube and having a flange extension and a bracket having a first end in connection with the flange extension and a second end mounted at an area of the oil pickup tube between the first end and the second end.